


One Direction One Shots (smut and fluff, mostly smut)

by foreverxzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Direction Preferences, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverxzouis/pseuds/foreverxzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title say's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drug Lord l.p

**Author's Note:**

> Some come from Tumblr but most come from my Wattpad one shot, go check them out for more. My user is _foreverxzouis_

 

"Liam, I don't know," (Y/N) shrugged looking down at her feet. She sat in Liam's Mercedes Benz prepared to help him transfer 'work' money. Liam placed his index finger under her chin bringing her (Y/E/C) eye's to meet his hazelnut one's. He stared down into her eye's with passion before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Babe, c'mon. You'll be perfectly fine," he kissed her cheek following the trail down to her earlobe. "It's simple," he whispered continuing the trail of kisses down to her neck. He kissed around looking for her soft spot before finding it. He sucked on the area causing a moan to spill from her already parted lips. He nibbled on the same spot forming a hickey that would need quite a few layers on foundation to hide. "You just need to walk through there....they'll ask for your name, don't tell them just say I sent you. You get the money and walk away like nothing happened."

"What if something goes wrong?" she worried, Liam sighed coming back up to meet her eye's once again. He turned to look both direction before removing his hand gun from his belt. (Y/N) jumped staring at Liam then back at the gun as he attempted to hand it to her. She shook her head. "Liam I can't--"

"It's just a precaution, your not gonna hurt anyone," (Y/N) sighed taking it from Liam and placing it between her jeans and the belt that were covered by her trench coat.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this for you." She opened the glove compartment grabbing her cat eye sunglasses and placing them on her face.

"And I love you for this," Liam said. (Y/N) opened the door to leave but Liam pulled her back before she could leave.

"What?" She came back in and shut the door.

"Hey. We kiss before, we kiss after." (Y/N) giggled

"Your absurd," she said leaning in closer to him.

"But you love me."

"I do," he pulled her in kissing her passionately yet tenderly, she patted his chest pushing him away. "Okay, I gotta go." (Y/N) pushed the door open and exited the car, she straightened out her trench coat before innocently walking around the corner and into the connivence store. Once inside she walked around as if she was a regular customer. She looked at the counter waiting for the cashier to show up.

(Y/N) pawed around with the candies examining the 3 other people in the store. She grabbed the nearest bag of candies which were a bag of Jolley ranchers. She walked up to the cashier grabbing the fake ID Liam had given her, she placed the ID on top of the bag and slid it to the man.

He looked down at the ID picking it up and looking back at her. He smirked nodding at (Y/N), he motioned with his fingers for her to follow him. He guided her into the back which was designed as a lounge kind of break room where 6 men sat laughing and smoking cigars.

"Boss," the man called out. The man in the back middle chair, he put out his cigar and stood up approaching (Y/N), her heartbeat sped up with the way he looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. He placed his hand on her ar

"Kingston," he introduced himself, (Y/N) held out her hand to shake his but didn't respond. "What are you here for."

"Liam Payne," he nodded bringing his hand down his face.

"Your Liam's girl?" (Y/N) nodded looking into his eye's. "Your such a tiny thing, and your with Liam. How does that work, I'd like to find out." He approached her bringing his hand on to her waist the other men sat up watching as he moved his hands down to her ass. (Y/N) didn't budge justing staring down at him.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hand. Off of my ass." Kingston turned to one of the men behind him signaling to them. The men returned holding a blue duffle bag handing it to Kingston. He proceeded to grab (Y/N)'s hand placing the bag in her hand. He smirked at her smacking her ass.

(Y/N) pulled out her gun aiming it at his abdomen. She walked out of the lounge and lowered her head when leaving the store. She knocked on the window and Liam unlocked the door, she threw the bag into the back seat before flopping down in the front seat.

"God, those guy's are fucking handsy." Liam furrowed his eyebrows buckling his seatbelt.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she said leaning in to kiss Liam. He placed his hand on her waist stopping him.

"What do you mean?" He asked again. "I swear (Y/N) if they touched you, I will fucking kill them."

"Liam, it's fine. I promise, Liam ignored her starting up the car and driving off. The entire ride home Liam's hands tightened around the steering wheel, his hand turning white and his jaw clenching. (Y/N) attempted to relax him but he shrugged her off. When they arrived home Liam opened his door coming around the car to (Y/N)'s side. He pulled her out of the chair leaving the duffle bag in the car. He pulled (Y/N) into the house closing the door behind her. He slammed her back on to the door and stared into her eye's filled with rage. "Liam what's wrong?"

"How the fuck could you just let those guy's touch you." (Y/N) didn't respond. "Huh, did you like it? Did you like having other men touch you?" (Y/N) shook her head quickly as Liam removed her trench coat, he undid her belt and unbuttoned her jeans. "You really thing think those men could fuck you like I do?"

"No," she said her breaths shaky. Liam slid his hand down her jeans pushing them down to her knee's. He inserted his hand into her panties finding her clit. (Y/N) let out an exasperated moan arching her back. Liam came up to (Y/N)'s neck placing sloppy kisses up to her soft lips. He slid one digit inside her, (Y/N) would always practically melt anytime Liam would touch her.

"Already so wet for me," (Y/N) hummed agreeing with that Liam easily slid in another finger, she pulled her shirt over her head throwing her shirt across the room along with her bra. Liam pulled down her underwear letting it hit the floor. Liam lowered on to his knee's, he pulled her legs forward before taking a bold lick up her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned holding out the word, Liam continued to pump his fingers in and out of her while sucking on her clit. "Shit, Liam your gonna make me cum." Liam placed one last kiss on (Y/N)'s clit before removing his finger. Her eye's widened looking down at Liam whostood up holding (Y/N) in his hands.

"You're not cumming until I'm inside you." (Y/N) smirked bringing his lips to hers, she began to undo his belt before unzipping his jeans. She shoved his jeans down to his ankles reaching her hand into his briefs stroking his already hard member. She spit on her hand bringing it back to his cock, she swiped her thumb across his tip. Liam bit his lip to stop the groan he was holding back from spilling out. (Y/N) noticed and began to pump him faster.

"Ugh, shit (Y/N)," Liam turned (Y/N) around slamming her face into the door. 

Liam stroked himself for a moment before easing in to (Y/N). She let out out a deep moan, Liam groaned grabbing (Y/N)'s by her hair pulling her back so she could see him. Liam pulled back before slamming back into (Y/N). She squealed having to place her hands on the door to stop her from collapsing in his arm. He pulled back out again then back in to her. "Say my fucking name you whore. Scream my fucking name." Liam seethed into her ear smacking her ass.

"Fuck Liam! Please, don't stop!" He continued to thrust with force, Liam groaned holding back his until (Y/N) confirmed her orgasam. "Oh god," (Y/N) moaned loudly tightening around Liam. "Shit, Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, god I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me my little slut." With one last thrust (Y/N) tightened around Liam, he pulled out cumming on (Y/N)'s bum. He turned her around and placed their foreheads together. "I really fucking love you, you know that."

"I love you too."

 


	2. I Want To Write You A Song n.h (sadish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy anniversary (Y/N), I love you." He blew a kiss at the screen and smiled. The screen blacked out. There were tears falling down my face and a large smile on my face
> 
> "I love you, too" I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut but mostly fluff

My eye's fluttered open, the sun was peeking through the blinds It was shining straight into my eye's making me squint. I groaned and rolled to my side. I saw Niall laying to my side with his mouth slightly parted. I smirked to myself and thought about how lucky I was.

I could remember the day that we met. It was the first day of Uni and I had no idea where I was going causing me to bump right into Niall. He directed me to my dorm and I didn't see him until my roommate Macy convinced my to go to a frat we party down the road and that's where we met. We had some light conversation. I found out he was hear studying law. Not long after that night we began talking more and it just happened.

I smiled to myself and rolled onto my back. I rested my hands on my stomach and sighed. I cocked my head to the side and checked the time. 9:43. I wouldn't have any classes until 6:30. I rolled out of bed and slipped into my joggers. I took my phone off the charger and slid it into my pocket.

I left the room and jogged down the stairs. I shuffled into the living room and grabbed my headphones off the coffee table, I shuffled into the kitchen and swung open the freezer. I pulled out hash browns and bacon and placed it on the counter. I plugged in my headphones and began blasting my music.

I grabbed pancake mix out of the pantry and a bowl out of the bottom cabinet. I began dancing around the kitchen as mixed the pancake mix with eggs and milk. I placed the bacon on the stove and put the hash bows in the toaster oven. I was standing at the stove flipping the bacon when I felt Niall wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful." Niall kissed down my neck and onto my collar bones.

"Hey." I playfully swatted his hands away. "I'm trying to cook here."

"Your the best." He mumbled and continued to kiss down my neck. "Why don't you leave the food for a few seconds and take a break." I giggled and shook my head.

"Can you go set the table please." Niall groaned loudly and removed his hands from my waist. I grabbed plates from the top cabinet and placed the food onto them. I grabbed a 3 bowls, placed oatmeal in 2 of them and fruit in one.

I brought all the plates to the table and noticed that Niall was only in a pair of boxers. He put the utensils on the table and sat down. I smiled and placed the plated on the table.

 

"Well this looks great," he began dishing out the food on a plate and handed one to me. I smirked at him.

"Why, thank you." I grabbed the knife and used it to put butter on my pancakes. I drizzled syrup everywhere and set it back down onto the table. Niall couldn't stop staring at me the whole time I ate. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at him. "What?"

"Your just…so freaking beautiful." I blushed and looked down. Niall stood up and came towards me. He put his hand on my cheek and brought his face closer to mine until our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

I disconnected our lips but kept my forehead against his.

"How'd I get so lucky to be with you."

"I don't even know." I bit my lip and looked down. "We should finish breakfast." Niall let out a shaky breath.

"Forget breakfast, I should just eat you," he chuckled and attacked my neck.

"Come on, Niall, I'm serious."

"Ugh, fine." He went back to his seat and continued to look at me. His eye's would always look down at his plate every time I would look back up at him. He finished his breakfast and brought his plate to the kitchen. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower then Louis wanted us to come over to his for a while.

"Oh, ok." I brought my plate to the kitchen and went to the living room. I turned on the T.V and began scrolling through the channels.

 

********

 

"(Y/N)!" Niall yelled from upstairs. "(Y/N)! You gotta come up here." I chuckled and got off the couch and jogged up the stairs. I walked into our room, Niall had a towel wrapped around his waist and a Rolling Stones t-shirt covering his chest. He was looking through his bottom drawer probably for pant's

"What?"

"So, I was in she shower and I was thinking to myself--"

"Oh, I don't want to hear about the stuff you think about when your in the shower." I scoffed. Niall gave me a straight face and sighed.

"No, I was thinking about how our 2 year anniversary was coming up and I know its not right to tell about my gift but…I'm going to write…a song."

"A song, Niall you can barely write a letter." I laughed

"Yes. But I can do this trust me." I laughed and brought his face towards mine. I placed a kiss on Niall's lips and went over to the closet. I picked out some light washed jeans and black sheer blouse with white polka dots.

I went over to the mirror that was attached to closet. Niall was facing the bathroom probably looking for some deodorant. I removed my Mickey Mouse t-shirt and threw it onto the ground and removed my matching shorts. I could see Niall looking at me making me smirk.

I had to walk over to the drawers to get a bra. I could feel Niall standing right behind me. He planted light kisses on my back. He snaked his arms around me and moved his hands up to my breasts.

"Do you know how insane you make me," he turned me around and slammed my body against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head and attacked my lips. He let my hands go and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved down to the waistline of my panties. I gasped when I felt Niall slide his finger into my underwear. Before he could do anything the phone rang. Niall put his forehead on my shoulder. "Shit."

He removed himself from me and went to answer the phone .

"Hello? Hey, Louis…yeah well'll be there soon. Yeah…ok, bye." Niall threw his phone on the bed. He glanced at me and came towards me. I grinned, I could see the tent forming in his towel. I removed the towel from his waist making Niall shudder. I wrapped my hand around his length, he moaned and bit his lip.

I swiped my thumb across his tip. I continued to pump him until he was completely hard. I smiled at him and got onto my knees.

"I fucking love you."

 

**********

 

"(Y/N), come on. Louis waiting!" Niall yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and finished putting on my lipstick.

"Just let me finish my makeup." Niall came into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"You don't need makeup. Your already perfect." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, but either way I'm done. Let's go." I grabbed my jacket and my purse. Niall led me out the front door of his apartment and into his car. Louis only lived 10 minutes away making the short trip.

 

Niall knocked on the door and immediately Louis opened the door.

"Welcome, welcome," Louis said classy voice. Harry and Liam were sitting on his couch probably playing Fifa. I gave Louis a half-fake smile and came inside. Ever since I left the house I felt absolutely terrible. I sat on the love seat and not soon later Niall came and sat by my side. He handed me a beer.

I thanked him and took a sip of beer. Niall was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you ok?" I rubbed my temples and closed my eye's.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little light headed. I think I'm going to go get some water." I stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I had a massive headache making me feel like I was gonna pass out. Liam came into the kitchen and gave me a questioning look

"Dude, are you ok. You look about as green as…Shrek." I laughed lightly.

"I'm not exactly feeling great, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure because…"

"I swear, I'm fine." Liam nodded and opened the pantry. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I went back to the couch and rested my head against his lap.

"Ok, no. You gotta go home. Baby, no offense you don't look that well."

"Yeah, ok."

"Here, I'll drive you home."

"No it's fine, you stay here. I'll just call a cab."

"You sure?" I nodded and grabbed my purse. Niall grabbed my arm and turned me around. He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Stay safe, beautiful."

I called a cab from inside and waited until I saw the cab pull up in the drive way.

 

*********

 

I arrived home and threw my bag on the coffee table. I went to the couch because I was to tired to go all the way upstairs to my room. I fell back onto the couch and grabbed a blanket that was just laying on the floor. I could immediately feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

_I was sitting alone in the dark. I had no idea why I was here and not out getting help. I needed help to fill this empty hole inside me. I was broken on the inside. What was wrong with me._

_"(Y/N)" Niall said he walked up to me and reached out his hand._

_"Niall, I thought you were gone."_

_"Come on, why would I leave you. I love you. I would do anything for you, I love you, so much."_

 

There was a loud bang on the door making me jump. I got off the couch and opened the door, Harry was standing there with red puffy eye's. I gave him a questioning look.

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what."

"Um, after you left we hung out a little longer and Niall wanted to come home and check on you, and well…" Harry paused and swallowed. "Well, we got a call from the hospital, um, Niall got in a car crash." I could feel my heart fall into my stomach as I waited for Harry to finish. "He didn't make it."

I was completely frozen. I had no idea what to say or do, tears were streaming down my face before I knew I was crying.

"Niall's dead?" Harry nodded and pulled me into a hug. "My boyfriends dead. My boyfriends dead." I began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N),"

 

Harry stayed with me that night but he had to leave the next morning. And when he did there was nothing else I could do. For 2 whole day's I did nothing but sit on the couch in Niall's apartment. Eventually I had to leave, staying in that apartment made me feel worse than I ever could.

I ended up moving back into my dorm with my roommate. I felt empty, like there was a big empty hole in my heart that can't be filled. Macy kept pushing me into going out for food or for a drink. Macy walked through the door with a bunch of letters in her hand.

"Hey," she smiled, she came to sit by my side. She handed me a card, I brought it up to my face. I read the card. It was about Niall's funeral. "You think your gonna go. It's today at 4:30"

I sighed and nodded. Macy smiled at me and went to her closet and picked out a long silk black dress. I stood up off the bed and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet as Macy began to do my makeup.

I slipped into my dress and grabbed a pair of black heels. This was the first time I would leave the dorm since I moved out of Niall's apartment.

 

We arrived at the funeral and I immediately wanted to leave. I couldn't stand having to see everyone knowing that the only thing people only see me as 'the girl who's boyfriend died'. As soon as I entered the church I could feel everyone staring at me.

Louis, Harry and Liam were standing in front of Niall's casket. I inhaled sharply and exhaled. I walked over to them and tapped Liam on the shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey." I said in a hushed voice. The minister came up to the stand and we all took our seats.

It was the time where everyone got up to do there speeches and before I knew it was my turn. I stood and went up to the the stand. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Hi, my name's (Y/N). I was Niall's girlfriend, Niall was a great guy. He was caring and basically what every girl would want. My last words with Niall were…great. I was feeling terrible, like I was going to pass out. I had to leave because I didn't want to ruin the fun. And before I was about to leave Niall grabbed my hand and turned me around. He gave me a kiss and said. 'Stay safe, beautiful.'" I smiled and looked down. I thought about mentioning the conversation about how Niall wanted to write me a song but I decided not to.

After my speech I left the church and went outside. I could hear footprints behind me. I leaned against my car and noticed Louis running out after me.

"(Y/N) wait up." I looked at Louis and squinted because of the sun. "Here." Louis handed me a key with and address chain attached to it.

"What's this."

"Niall's bedroom." Louis turned around and headed back into the church. I sighed and unlocked the car. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off towards the last place I wanted to be. I waited inside the car outside of Niall's flat.

I undocked the door and went up the stairs to his room. I pushed open the door and saw Niall's guitar laying on the bed. I threw the keys on the side table and walked over to the bed. Beside the guitar was a CD sitting on the bed with a note attached.

 

_Dear (Y/N),_

 

_I know I promised you a song so here it is even though it's not a whole song I hope it still counts. I love you.--Niall._

 

I grabbed the cd and inserted it in the computer. Niall appeared on the screen holding his guitar while smiling at the person behind the camera. He nodded at who I was guessing is one of the boys. He began strumming the cords of his guitar.

 

_I want to write you a song._

_One to make your heart remember me_  
So any time I'm gone  
You can listen to my voice and sing along  
I want to write you a song  
I want to write you a song

 

He continued to pluck the cords but he looked straight at the camera.

"Happy anniversary (Y/N), I love you." He blew a kiss at the screen and smiled. The screen blacked out. There were tears falling down my face and a large smile on my face

"I love you, too" I whispered.


	3. Chaotic (all? I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk I wrote this a while ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short 1d fluff about the fuuuttttuuuurrrreeeeee

Date: January 17 2036

Location: Zone 5 Territory 11

 

  "Liam did you break into system yet?" Louis said pacing back and forth. Liam stood at the tall desk and looked up at the big computer screen in front of him.

  "I'm working on it" Liam said through gritted teeth. "Just give me a minute"

  "We don't have a minute, they're coming home in 7 minutes"

  "Alright it's done" Zayn walked in and handed Louis a shotgun and set down a Caliber on Liam's desk.

  "Where's Niall, I need to tell him something."

  "Basement" Liam responded not looking away from the screen.

  "Louis, get Harry and take him to the car make sure the safety is on, were going to have a bumpy ride."

  Harry emerged from the basement door and Louis walked up to him and him a handgun.

  "5 minute warning!" Zayn yelled.

  "Liam did you finish it yet, we gotta get going." Louis spoke worried.

  "Alright, alright. It's done" Liam said emerging from the basement door.

  "2 minute warning, is it set up?"

  "It's going to be less than that, they're back" Niall stepped away from the window and looked at Harry who was holding all the gun.

  Harry tossed the boys there guns and ran towards the back door with the other boys behind him except Louis.

  "Louis, what do you think you are doing." Ethan scolded.

  "Just set the bomb, ok. I have a plan"

  "Are you crazy, I'm not going to do that" Liam shouted. "Let's leave before you get yourself killed"

  "To late" Louis said, "just set the bomb?" Liam sighed and looked down.

  "Fine."

  Louis opened the curtain and spotted Josh and Dan with rifles around their shoulders. Louis got his gun ready and waited until they spotted him. They ran towards the house and Louis cocked his gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the glass broke. Immediately Sandy and Jon ran up to the house. Louis put another bullet through the window before stepping back.

  "How long for the countdown?" Louis asked Liam.

  "25 seconds" Louis put 3 bullets in the door and ran towards the back door when he saw they were about to open the door.

  "Go, go, go." The five boys ran out the back door and went as far away as they could before they heard a large explosion. They turned around and saw the house erupted in flames.

  "And that's how it's done" 


	4. If I Could Fly h.s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved my wife. She was my whole world. I would do anything for her When we got married, after we finished out vows the minister would say, 'Do you Harold Edward Styles take Olivia Diana Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hole throughout thick and thin, sickness in heal, for rich or for poor?"
> 
> I made a promise that I would always care for her and I lived up to it. When she was pregnant with our first child, Darcy, I never left her side. I would follow this amazing girl through the gates of Hell just to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG OFF THE ALBUM AND I'M SORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSHED I DELETED THIS LIKE 3 TIMES AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE THIS AND I GOT SO FUCKING PISSED BUT I DID IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS THIS MADE ME A LITTLE MURDER SUICIDE-Y. LOLIMOKEVENTHOUGHIMCRYINGONTHEINSIDEIHOPEYOULIKEIT.
> 
> Fr tho this is probably my favorite one that I wrote, enjoy :)

I loved my wife. She was my whole world. I would do anything for her When we got married, after we finished out vows the minister would say, 'Do you Harold Edward Styles take Olivia Diana Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hole throughout thick and thin, sickness in heal, for rich or for poor?"

I made a promise that I would always care for her and I lived up to it. When she was pregnant with our first child, Darcy, I never left her side. I would follow this amazing girl through the gates of Hell just to be with her.

 

It was just a typical Friday morning, Olivia was sitting on the couch with Darcy doing her hair for school. Darcy was only 5, starting her 2 week of kindergarden. Every day when she would come home she always seemed to have a story about her day.

Olivia combed Darcy's hair into 2 french braids with lithe bows at the end. I smiled at her and stood up from the dining table and went over and kneeled in front of her.

"Well don't you look beautiful today, princess." Darcy let out that cute giggle that everyone would fall in love with. "Ready for school?"

Darcy nodded and grabbed he Hello Kitty backpack off the couch. I grinned at Olivia and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I drove Darcy to school and when I came back I found Olivia sitting in the same spot on the couch. I sighed with a smile on my face and went to sit next to her.

She repositioned so she was sitting between my legs. I put my arm around her and intertwined our finger and we just sat there. I complete silence. But we didn't need to say anything because this was enough.

"I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night." Olivia hummed and nodded.

"That would be amazing, but who would take care of Darcy?"

"My sister's going to be in town tomorrow."

"But what about the house, I need to clean the kitchen and do the laundry and--"

"Shhh," I hushed. "You need a break from cleaning, come on we haven't gone out since…last year." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, I guess one night out couldn't hurt."

"Exactly, we could o out to a nice expensive restaurant, then book a hotel for the night, go to the hot tub and just relax." She hummed and leaned her head back on my shoulders. I lowered my head down and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

 

************

 

"Olivia…" I called in a song-song voice. I was sitting in our bedroom waiting for Olivia to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm still getting ready." She yelled back. I sighed.

"Honey, I bet you look great either way."

"Okay, I'm ready." I stood up and faced the bathroom and waited for her to come out. She twisted the knob and pulled to the door back to reveal herself. She was dressed in a long, low V cut black dress. It was one of those black high-low dresses that went down to her ankles. She did a quick twirl showing off the lace part on her back. I brought her close and put my hand on her lower back.

"Well don't you look exquisite."

"You don't look quite so bad yourself." I pulled her close to me and brought her lips onto mine. There was a soft knock on our door making me turn my head. I removed my hands and went to open the door. Gemma stood there with Darcy sitting on her hip.

"Are you two love birds going to leave, or are you just going to stay here." I could hear Olivia giggle as she came to my side. I grabbed her hand and walked up to Darcy. I kissed her on the cheek and tapped her nose.

I mouthed a thank you to Gemma and walked out the door. I led Olivia out the front door and into my car. I drove us to one of my favorite Italian restaurants named 'La Bella'.

I parked my car right in front of the restaurant. The sign was shining brightly in the dark night.

"Oh, I love this place." I smiled and led her inside. The food there was amazing as always. We made small talk about work and many other things but the real fun started was when we headed to the hotel. We had a room on the first floor because of Olivia's fear of heights.

We checked in and went up to our rooms. Olivia opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor. The door shut and I wrapped my arm around her waist and turned her around to face me. I brought her face to mine and gave her passionate kiss.

She put her hand on the back of my head. I grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around my waist. She jumped up and wrapped the other leg around me, I carried her to the bed and placed her down. I threw my jacket on to the floor and climbed back onto the bed. I unzipped her dress and slid it down her body.

She rolled over so she was on top of me. She tugged at my tie, I smirked at her while she pulled my tie of from my neck and began to unbutton my shirt. She lowered herself and kissed down my chest to my V-line. She looked at me through her eyelashes as unzipped my dress pants.

She pulled my pants down my legs and down my ankles leaving me in only boxers. She rubbed her hands over my semi-hard length causing me to let out a strangled groan. She yanked down my boxers past my ankles and onto the ground. Her small, delicate hands wrapped around my cock.

"Shit," she looked up at me with those breath taking eyes and stuck out her tongue. She flicked her tongue over my tip then pulled away. She re-adjusted herself. She lowered again and licked from the base to the tip and took in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yes." I whispered, she bobbed her head up and down. I placed my index finger under her chin and brought her up to my face. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her. I rolled over so I was on top of her

I slid my hands into her panties and began rubbing her clit. She gasped and rolled her hips against my fingers. I removed my hands and pulled down her panties and threw them carelessly on the floor. I ran my fingers down her slit, I slid my finger inside her. She squirmed beneath me as I pumped my fingers in and out of her.

I removed my fingers and rubbed my dick against her entrance.

"Please," she moaned I continued to tease her until she began pushing her hips against me. "For Gods sakes Harry. Please--" I cut her off by ramming her with my cock.

"Shit baby, I fucking love you."

 

******

I left Olivia in the room to get dressed while I rinsed off. I tried to convoke her to join me but she insisted on getting a good night rest before having to see the kids tomorrow.

I turned off the water and dried myself off before putting on a pair of sweats and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I left the bathroom and found Olivia lying on the bed. I furrowed my eye brows and walked over to her.

"Liv," I shook her shoulder and my eye's widened. I got down on my knees and put my ear to her stomach. Her heart was pounding but her chest wasn't moving. "Shit."

I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the hotel room. Tears were forming in my eye's as I put her in the passenger seat of my car and drove down the high way as fast as I could trying not to go over the speeding limit.

We arrived at the hospital and I rushed her into the E.R. I was told to sit in the waiting room until further notice. I was a nervous wreck as I waited. I called Gemma and told her to come to the E.R with Darcy. I saw the doors slide open and Darcy ran towards me with Gemma not far behind her.

"Daddy," she squealed.

"Hey, princess." I said with a forced smile.

"Mr. Styles, were ready for you." I picked up Darcy and placed her on my hip as I walked through the doors of the E.R. The nurse led me down the hall and towards her room. She swung the door open. There laid Olivia with tubes running from her arms and up to some loud beeping machines. Her eye's were fluttering lightly.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy." I looked at her and smiled lightly, I had no idea what to say to her.

"I--. She's just resting for a while." I placed her down and grabbed her hand as we both walked to her bedside. Darcy climbed up onto the chair and held onto the railing of Olivia's bed. "Be careful, darling."

Darcy poked Olivia's arm and leaned closer.

"Mommy wake up." I smiled lightly and picked Darcy from the railing and onto the chair beside me.

"Tell me what you and Aunt Gemma did today, princess." Darcy began to ramble on about her day. I smiled as she spoke to me with her energetic voice. No matter how bad things were going she always had a way to make everything better.

She began to yawn and fidget a lot more. I knew she was tired, but like her mother, she was stubborn and wouldn't dare to admit it.

"How about we go home now." I suggested.

"What about Mommy."

"We'll see her tomorrow, but you seem tired."

"I'm not tired." She protested.

"Yeah, I know" I chuckled. "I promise we'll come back."

"Ok." She got off of the chair and ran towards the door. I took Darcy home and put her to bed. I sat at the piano, Olivia loved this piano, she would come here when she felt lonely. My fingers danced along the keys as I hummed a song.

 

_'If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only'_


	5. 300 Thousand l.p (1d+5sos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's fake shit…
> 
> 'Bout 300 thousand things from you that I will never take
> 
> 'Bout 300 thousand things that you will never fucking make
> 
> Walk on back to see that you ain't never shit for goodness sake
> 
> Black Magic

**WARNING TO ALL 5SOS FANS…YOU MAY LOSE YOUR CHILL.**

**THIS IMAGINE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY A CHILL ASS PLAYLIST ON 8 TRACK. THANKS FAM.**

 

_That's fake shit…_

_'Bout 300 thousand things from you that I will never take_

_'Bout 300 thousand things that you will never fucking make_

_Walk on back to see that you ain't never shit for goodness sake_

_Black Magic_

 

I stood, leaned against a tree in the woods. It wasn't a very common place, a large abyss of the side of I-94. I waited for Ashton and Calum appear out of the dark. The wind blew hard against my unclothed arms. I sighed, stood up straight and crossed my arms. A twig snapped behind me, I pulled my gun out and turned around. Ashton stood in front of me with his hands up and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Where's my fucking money, Ash." I continued to point the gun at his head while Calum stood behind him holding a knife behind his back.

"I ain't giving you shit!" He spit in my face and laughed. I scoffed and pointed my gun at his dick. He clenched his jaw and stared me in the eye.

"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to hand over my money and if there is even $1, nay 1 cent missing. I will blow out fucking brains." Ashton continued to smirk at me. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face."

"Or what," I cocked my gun and gave Ashton a cold icy glare.

"One." I waited but no one budged. "Two." I moved the gun from his dick and up to his forehead. "…Five." I pulled the trigger and Ashton fell to the ground. Calum came at me with his knife with an aggravated look on his face. I pointed my gun at his foot and shot him.

He groaned and stumbled backwards onto the ground, I walked over to him and crouched down beside him.

"Next time just give me my fucking money." I stood and and kicked Calum in the gut.

"Fuck you. One day, I'm coming for you Payne, you just wait." I scoffed and let my foot come in contact with his gut one last time before walking away.

 

***********

 

I twisted the door open to my house which held my beautiful girlfriend of 3 years. I stepped into my house and dropped my coat as I wandered through the house looking for her. I found Lacey in the kitchen searching through the pantry with her headphones in swaying her hips to whatever she was listening to.

I grinned as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. I pecked her cheek and turned her around to face me. She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hi," she said while bitting her lip.

"Hey," I chuckled, I brought her face close to mine and planted a soft kiss on her lips. My hands went from her waist, up her body, moving towards the soft skin of her cheeks.

"I missed you," she spoke into the kiss.

"I missed you too."

"I got so lonely without you," she pulled away and looked at me with her beautiful brown innocent eye's. "I need you here, babe."

"Well I'm here now," I said in a suggestive tone. She raised her eyebrow and smirked as she pulled me into a kiss. I slid my hands down her waist and up her loose white t-shirt. My hand wandered all over her skin and up towards her tits. I massaged her breasts in my hands. She grabbed the bottom off her shirt and threw it carelessly onto the kitchen floor. I rubbed her nipples as she moaned in my mouth. Her hands traveled down to my jeans and began undoing my belt. I turned us around and pushed her back against the wall. She pushed my jeans down my legs, I tugged on her black spandex, indicating that I wanted her to take them off. She put her hands on top of mine.

I removed my hands and stepped back. She gripped the spandex and began to shimmy out of them. I smirked as I saw her pull down her lace pink underwear. I growled, removed my shirt and stepped foreword. I put one of my hands on her waist as the other one moved down towards her sex.

Her mouth was agape as I rubbed her clit with the pads of my finger. I slid my fingers down her slit. I inserted a finger and began to kiss her neck. I added another finger and her hand went straight to my hair. She panted and tugged on my hair. I removed my fingers and brought them up to mouth, I watched her as I licked her juices off my fingers.

"Sweet." I pulled down my boxers and teased her entrance with the tip of my cock.

"Liam," Lacey warned. I slowly slid inside her and began thrusting my hips. Our hands were roaming each others bodies, her nails leaving scratch marks all over my back. My lips against her neck as she tugged on my hair.The sounds of her soft moans in my ear as I softly rubbed her clit while trusting my hips.

I could she was close to her release by the way she pushed her hips into me.

"Fuck, Liam, don't stop," her walls clenched around me. "Shit, I'm cumming." I felt my cock twitch as I came inside her. I waited until she came down from her high.

"C'mere," I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. She kept her head cuddled in the crook of my neck.


	6. h.s (smut)

“You have got to be kidding me.” Harry snorted, laughing loudly with his head thrown back, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Shut up, Styles.” I groaned, blushing and scooting further on the bed, my back supported by pillows. This is why I hated these question games, I always ended up embarrassed, one way or the other.

We were in his room, some tv show playing in the background while we downed the beers his sister had picked up for us earlier and ate the chips and the cookies his mom had left for us. We had decided to stay in and do nothing, talking until our throats were sore from laughter and our eyelids were heavy with sleep, just like old times. Only this time, alcohol replaced the juice box from when we were kids, and I kept stealing glances to his face, taking note of how big his eyes were or how kissable his lips were. Somethings never change.

We had been neighbors almost all of our lives. Harry had moved to the house right next to mine when he was 4, his thick British accent and his sweet face making him an easy target for bullies. Little did they know, the charming boy was going to have them all eating out of the palm of his hand in little to no time. Charming is what can describe Harry alright. With that only he could get whatever he wanted, even as little kids, swarms of little girls were after him, trying to get his attention, while the boys always were always trying to be friends with him, inviting him to play even if he sucked.

We had been friends in an instant, Harry and I, always running around our houses, and making a ruckus wherever we went. We were the worst, driving our mothers crazy with all the noise and games. That until Harry moved back to England when we were 13, with promises that we would keep in contact, but of course that didn’t happen. We drifted apart, and it was ok, that’s how things go.

And now we were here, 2 weeks after Harry’s family had moved back to town, and he had transferred to the same college I was attending, trying to catch up on what had gone with our lives in the last 6 years. We were playing 20 questions, and I swear to God he had already made like 200. There was no way he still had 4 to go. 

“Slimy Brad.” He continued laughing, bringing his hand, big, big hand, to cover his mouth, and I couldn’t help but notice the big anchor tattooed on his wrist. Actually, whenever I was around him in the last couple of days, my eyes continued drifting to his arms, where you could count a bunch of weird tattoos. They look so good on him. And you also could see he had been hitting the gym, but I’m not gonna talk about that. “Jesus, why?”

“It was a fucking dare!! I’m glad my suffering makes you happy, Styles.” I groaned, remembering that awful July afternoon, when we were all playing “Truth or dare” in Nicole’s house, a bunch of barely teens trying to act as if they were interested in anything other than kissing someone in the circle. Sadly, when the bottle landed in me, my designated partner was Brad, a kid with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that would’ve been cute if it wasn’t for his saliva problem. That’s the story of my sad first kiss, in the middle of a circle, with a boy that was just as nervous as me and that had tried to shove his tongue in my mouth, even when he had no idea what to do with it.

“That has to be the worst first kiss ever.”

“Yes, I had to wipe my face off a couple of times until I could feel clean again.” I shuddered at the memory, causing him to burst in laughter once again, almost falling out of the bed. 

“Oh God.” He said between fits of laugh, and whined when I threw a pillow to his face, hitting him right on his nose.

“What about yours?” I asked, grabbing the pillow from the floor and propping it up on the bed so I could rest on it. 

“Eh, you were there, Sally Robbins, her birthday party.” Yes, I recalled that. I recalled wanting to punch Sally afterwards as well. “Awful, just awful.” He shook his head, shivering as if the memory only was enough to scare him. “Okay, let’s see…..first time. Who was the lucky guy?" 

"What?” I said, widening my eyes and looking everywhere but him.

“You heard me. Come on, spill the details.” He said, sitting up and frowning. “You know what? Not too many details.”

“Nope.” I shook my head, popping the “p” at the end.

“Oh, come on!! It’s the game, you have to answer.”

“No, come on. Don’t make me talk about it. I was 16, it was awful and it hurt for days. Sex is the worst.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest to show I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. I had the worst string of firsts after me. The guy was drunk and was even more clueless than I was, not even bothering to check if I was okay. It was after a party, and I was “dating” him back then, sweaty hands and nervous kisses was all that preceded the worst experience of my life. Don’t judge me, I’ve had a fairly good life. 

“How many times have you done it?” He asked me, eyeing me curiously.

“Not your turn, Styles. How many girls have you been with?” I asked, feeling uncomfortable with his eyes on me.

“No fucking idea. How many times have you done it?”

“Just that once. How can you not know?”

“Not knowing.” He shrugged, “How many times a day do you touch yourself? Jesus, you must be so fucking frustrated.”

“I don’t touch myself.”

“Why?" 

"Seriously, wait for your turn. Come on, give me an approximate.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Why?” I sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to give it up.

“It’s not pleasurable. It hurts and I feel kind of ridiculous.”

“You’re not doing it right then!!” He exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at me as if he was in deep thought. “Let me teach you.” He said out of the blue and I snorted, laughing loudly at how ridiculous he was.

“No!!”

“Why not?”

“Because….no!”

“Come on! You’ll feel great and you’ll loosen up.” He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. 

“No, Harry, stop it!” I laughed, more out of nervousness than anything else, taking my hand out of his grip, putting it on my stomach. 

“I can’t live knowing this information and not doing anything about it. I wouldn’t be a very good friend” He whined, biting his lip and looking at me with pleading eyes. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. 

“You’re just fine.” I shrugged, crossing my legs that had started to feel weird each time I looked at Harry’s lips.

“No, come on, let me help you. You don’t have to do anything for me, and you’re gonna feel so good. We don’t even have to talk about it ever again.” He said, getting closer and closer to me, his body radiating heat to my body and his face coming closer to mine, until his lips could brush mine and his hands could cup his face, a lingering kiss pressed against my lips, followed by a string of soft ones.

“I don’t know about this.” I said, but let him push me down on the bed, his body hovering over me and his leg coming between mine, holding his weight.

“You’ll have fun, I promise.” He mumbled, his lips leaving mine and kissing down my jaw and neck. “You just have to relax.” He raised his head to look at me, 

“You promise things won’t get weird?” I asked, my hands weaving in his hair, a thing that I’ve been wanting to do for so long, and now I was given the opportunity. 

“They won’t.” He smiled, and continued kissing my neck, trailing his hands up my stomach and under my top. His leg had started to rub against my center, causing a pressure to create there, while his plump lips kept sucking on the little spot below my ear. Suddenly, he stopped, almost running to his closet where he opened one of the doors, a full length mirror attached to the back of it.

“Jesus.” I laughed.

“I’m not missing this.” He said, already on the bed, kissing my thighs and his knuckles grazing over my crotch, putting more and more pressure on it, until that pressure extended to my legs. His hand grabbed mine, bringing it to the front of my shorts, making it run up and down my crotch.

“Put more pressure with your fingers.” He said, guiding them to where my clit was, while he continued leaving kisses on my skin.

I moaned lightly when he bit the top of my thighs, his eyes raising to meet mine before they fixed on my hand, moving just like he had told me, focused on his face, his tongue darting to his lips to lick them, his eyes following my hand. 

“Would you feel more comfortable without your shorts?” He asked me, looking at me for the first time in a while.

“I don’t….I think so yeah.” I said, and he smiled at me, his fingers opened the button of my jeans and taking them off. He bit his lips, and hooked his fingers in my lacy panties, slowly taking them off as well, his eyes following the fabric. 

I closed my legs, feeling a little bit self conscious under his eyes, but he placed his hands on my inner thighs and spread them apart, putting my feet flat on the bed. I looked at him while his face came near my center, and gasped when he left a kiss on my clit, flicking on it a little, a weird feeling spreading through my lower body, my mouth opened while my eyes couldn’t move away from him. He sighed and took my hand in his again.

“It’s better if your fingers are a little wet, otherwise it’ll feel uncomfortable.” He mumbled, and took two of my fingers in his mouth, another gasp coming out of my mouth, his tongue licking and sucking on them, the movement the most sexy thing I’ve even seen. 

He popped my fingers out of his mouth and smiled at me, before putting the two fingers over my center.

“Open the lips,” He commanded, kissing my thighs again, his hair tickling me. “and put the fingers over the clit.” He finished, looking at my hand again, biting his lip when my fingers connected with my clit, the cold of my skin making me shiver when it touched the warm bud.

“Just like that. Rub circles.” He said in a raspy voice, and even though I was a little uncomfortable doing this in front of him, but the way he was looking at me, with dark eyes and parted lips made me feel a little more confident.

“Fuck, don’t stop.” He said, getting up from the bed and going behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer to him, moving us around until we could see our reflection in the mirror. I could see my own fingers moving against my clit and his hands trailing down my thighs, keeping them open, causing new shivers to run through my body. “You’re doing so good.” He muttered, kissing my neck softly.

“Fuck.” I said, feeling him rutting against my ass, his hard cock evident through his jeans. His cold hands left my thighs and traced over my collarbones, going down until they found my neckline, tugging it down and revealing my bra. I kept running circles, going harder when he set the cups of my bra aside and rolled my nipples in his fingers, making them go hard and causing my hips to roll against him. 

“Just like that.” He said, kneading my boobs in his hand. “Enter a finger. Just one.”

“No.” I shook my head, my own breath a little heavier than usual. “That hurts." 

"No, it doesn’t. Let me show you.” He said, and I raised my eyes to the mirror, his already there, focused on my hand, one of his hand still playing with my nipple while the other one traveled down, running down my slit, and causing me to moan, before entering me, easily and not as painful as before. 

“Fuck, I can imagine my cock there.” I moaned at his words, his finger building a steady pace in me while my own were rubbing my clit, the fire in the pit of my stomach already spreading through my body. “Wanna do it yourself?” He said, but I shook my head. My fingers were not nearly as long as him, could not reach that spot he was reaching. He just laughed, taking my earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.

“Look at the mirror. Look at yourself being fucked by my fingers.” He ordered, and I complied, looking at the mirror, Harry’s legs at each side of me, my own wide open and my boobs out out of my top, my lower body naked, both his hand and mine working in me, his finger pumping in and out of me. “You’re so fucking wet, you’re dripping to the bed.” He murmured, causing me to shiver and moan. It was true, I felt myself drip, the liquid running down my slit, my thighs clammy and my skin sweaty.

“Here’s what you want to touch.” He said, going slower on the spongy part, his thrust going a little harder against my bum. “You see how this feels good?” He said after I moaned and my legs shook, this tingles and shivers running through my legs. “You’re about to cum. Oh, God, you feel so fucking good. My fucking cock is throbbing.” He laughed, going faster and hooking his fingertip, my hand following his pace and sending me to this rush of euphoria, losing my mind for a couple of seconds. I pulled my hand away, only to be replaced by Harry’s which was running soft circles on my clit, tapping on it a little, until I was able to breath again. I could see him in the mirror licking and sucking his fingers.

He got up, taking my shorts and panties and giving them to me. letting me put them on, my cheeks blushing when I tried to get up but my legs wobbled. He chuckled behind me, sitting on the bed and pulling me to stand between his legs, biting his lips while he looked at me.

“How did it feel?” He asked.

“Good.” I said, a little more excited than normal.

“Told ya." 

"Shut up.” I said, trying to walk away, but his hands on my hips didn’t let me.

“I can teach you a lot more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from punkcupcakestyles on tumblr


	7. Lustful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from Tumblr

"I need you..." he whispered out, backing you up against the wall. "Fuck, I need you so bad..."

You bit your lip softly and grabbed onto his shoulders, looking at him with an innocent gaze. Niall licked his lips, looking at you through hooded eyes. His hand felt down between your legs, pressing his hand over your jeans, directed right over your heat.

You smirked softly and slid your arms right around his neck, pulling him over to you so you could press your lips to his, eager to get things going. He pressed himself against you, making one of your arms fly back to steady yourself against the wall. Niall's desperate hands struggled for a moment, but after a couple of moments, he got your button undone, pushing the zipper down and grabbing the waistband. Pulling the tight material of your jeans down, he pushed them so they, as well as your panties, sat just below your bum.

You pulled your lips back from him and held the back of his neck firmly. Niall's hand pushed between your legs, the other coming around your hips to hold you in place. He dug his fingers past your folds and plunged his pointer and middle finger up into you. You inhaled sharply and squeezed your eyes closed. He pushed the up into you as far as he could, hooking them in and pressing against the rough patch inside of you.

You let out an elongated moan, biting down on your bottom lip. Niall's eyes were burning with lust as he watched his fingers work against your sex, an obvious layer of wetness coating them when he pulled them out.

"Why'd you stop?" you murmured out, the brief pleasure disappearing.

"We can't have you cumming just like that baby..." he smirked, dropping his lips to your ear.

You smiled softly and giggled out, taking a moment to push your jeans down until they were a crumpled mess on the floor. Niall chuckled out and bit his lip, both of his hands sliding to the back of your thighs.

"Can you jump up for me baby girl?" he whispered right against your ear, baring his teeth so he could bite down gently on your earlobe.

Without hesitation, you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his hips, your heat connecting with the front of his jeans. Squirming slightly, your boyfriend smirked and shook his head, walking you over to the bed.

"You're so beautiful..." he muttered, gently lying you down on the bed.

Propping yourself up, you pulled your shirt over your head. Niall followed quickly, throwing the piece of fabric somewhere in the room. You kept yourself propped up on your elbows, watching his every move. He stood at the end of the bed, getting his belt unbuckled and his jeans and boxers off. While you go your bra off, Niall licked his lips and crawled up the bed pushing your legs apart and leaving room for him. You giggled softly and rested your hands under your head.

Niall hovered over you for just a moment, his eyes roaming around your face. You smiled softly at him and played with your bottom lip. He chuckled softly and started to feather kisses down your chest and torso. You let out soft breaths and smiled softly, watching as Niall kept his lips against your stomach for a moment, adjusting himself so he was flat on his stomach between your legs.

You bit your lip softly, sliding your fingers into his hair. He smiled softly against your skin, lowering his head a little more, positioning his mouth in front of your core. He took a deep breath and parted his lips, pressing an open mouth kiss against you. You smiled softly at him continuously, cocking your head to the side slightly.

Resting your arms on your stomach, Niall started lapping his tongue over your clit, needing to start off slow to get you wet and stimulated. You let out a soft breath, closing your eyes to focus on him. As he flicked his tongue over your little bud, a tingling sensation began to spread through your lower half. Giggling out softly, Niall looked up at you through his lashes and smiled softly against you.

He began to go a little harder, sliding one of his hands down to pull apart your folds. Your hole and clit were completely exposed to him. His mouth opened again, and with his soft lips, he dragged them over your wet skin, gliding over the little bundle of nerves and all the skin in between. His nose rested on your pelvic bone as his tongue finally jutted out, poking at your hole.

You bit down on your bottom lip and turned your head to the other side, pressing your left cheek against the mattress. Your jaw went slack and your lips fell apart, soft breaths escaping. You slid your hands up your body, the pleasure starting to get more and more intense. Soft moans took over the heavy breathing, and you crossed your hand over you to grab onto your breast. Sliding your free arm under your head, Niall engulfed your rich sex, a good sort of heat shot up through you. A loud, elongated whine fell from your lips and your boyfriend continued to snog your drenched core.

Your nipples were erect under your touch, grabbing and squeezing your breast to richen everything. Your stomach was flipping around and your heart was beating heavily. You knew you were about to cum. Everything started to tighten up but he wasn't letting up. He was determined to make you cum as many times as he could. Your eyes opened as the orgasm hit, a strangled moan leaving your mouth. Niall milked you through your orgasm, sucking on the wet skin until things started to come down.

He didn't waste a moment, crawling up your body. His erection prodded at your hole, his arms wrapping under your shoulders. He bent his knees and spread his legs so they were pressing against your bum. You pressed the inside of your legs against him and wrapped your legs around his waist.

You looked at him and held your arms in front of your chest, trapped by his resting on either side of your head.

For a moment, you two just rested together. You looked up at him and smiled softly, gently playing with his bottom lip. He smiled softly and playfully nipped at your fingers. You giggled out softly and brushed your fingers over his upper lip.

"You wanna keep going?" he asked, kissing over your fingertips.

You nodded your head softly, moving to wrap your arms around his neck. Your legs unraveled around him, but you kept them bent and open. Niall pulled his hips back slightly and looked down, reaching a hand down to help guide himself into you. Your muscles immediately tensed when he started pushing into you, stretching your entrance slightly.

He shifted his body forwards, pushing himself in a little quicker. It made your body jerk when he filled you up, your head falling back into the mattress again. Niall buried his face against your neck. You moaned out deeply and turned your face into his cheek, tightening the grip that your arms had around his neck.

As Niall started to thrust, his movements were slow and deep, making sure that you could feel every inch of him inside of you. Your heart was pounding against your chest, your eyes locked with his. You moaned out quietly, fluttering your eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

"Fuck..." you breathed out, taken slightly aback by his lips falling onto yours again.

Tangling your fingers in his hair, you held him close to you, moving your lips deeply against his. Both of you were breathing heavily, your bodies intertwined in ecstasy. Your skin was beading with sweat simply from the intensity of the situation. Swallowing thickly, you pulled away from him for a minute, trying to match your hips with his. You lifted your feet up off of the bed, giving yourself completely to him.

Whimpering out repeatedly, that same sensation started to spread through you. Your muscles clenched around him and the orgasm crept up quickly. Niall was throbbing inside of you and his heavy grunts were higher and higher pitched. His fingers dug into your shoulders, his movements becoming sloppier.

"I'm gonna cum..." he breathed out, his voice shaky.

You couldn't even form words in your head, nodding your head in reply. This orgasm had come on a lot more quickly this time, and it wasn't long before you both were spilling over.

Niall let out a strew of curse words, pulling himself out of you just as he came, the white liquids shooting out onto your stomach. Your back arched off the bed as your body jerked slightly, every muscle and nerve standing at attention. Niall was holding himself over you, propped on his arms.

"Ah fuck..." he groaned out deeply, looking down at the mess he made. "S-Sorry..." he breathed out, pursing his lips together.

You shook your head and laughed out breathlessly. You threw your arms above your head, a happy, blissful grin on your face. Niall looked down at you and bit his lip, reaching down to pull the blankets loosely over you before collapsing on top of you, caressing your hip gently. You smiled up at him, moulding your lips against his when he reconnected them. You lazily moved your lips with his, closing your eyes again.

You lost yourself in him, unable to hold your smile back. He pulled back, a goofy grin matched on his face. You giggled out softly and tossed your head back and forth slowly, humming out contently.

"We should probably go shower baby..." you spoke in a raspier voice.

"Yeah probably..." he murmured, pressing open mouth kisses against your neck.

"Baby, c'mon," you chuckled softly, pushing him off of you. You felt all sticky and hot and just wanted to rinse off.

Niall huffed out and sat himself up, swinging his legs off of the bed. "Round two in the shower?" he smirked, raising his eyebrow.

You looked back at him, raising an eyebrow slightly and biting your lip, thinking for a moment. "If you change the sheets after?"

"Deal," he snickered, hopping up and kissing your temple. "Just can't get enough of you..."


	8. Truth or Dare h.s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, before you read. Ive been thinking of posting a Harry smut story about Harry falling in love with her new step dad's daughter or is that too weird?

**credit to: aurora1dpreferences on tumblr**

 

The laughter started to die down, your body pressed into the couch. You reached into your back pocket and slipped your phone out, checking the time.

“Harry I should get going, it’s like, 2:30,” you chuckled, rubbing your eyes.

“Noooo,” he whined out, jutting out his bottom lip. “Why don’t you just stay… we’re having so much fun, like… how often do I get to hang out with my best friend for so long?”

You sighed out softly and smiled softly at him, biting your lip. “I should really go…”

“Won’t you stay till the a.m… all my favorite conversations always made in the a.m.,” he sang out and you chuckled softly, raising your eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes,” he huffed, grabbing your arm, forcing you back into the couch. “We should play truth or dare!” he said eagerly and you chuckled softly.

“Are you gonna get dirty?” you questioned.

“Probably,” he shrugged casually and you rolled your eyes.

“Okay, okay, you go first,” you chuckled.

“Okay, (Y/N), truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay, okay, uhm… When was the last time you’ve done anything sexual?” he asked and you bit your lip in thought, looking up.

“Probably like… three months ago?” you said unsure, but nodded your head. “Yeah, three months.” You nodded your head. “Are we just gonna play dirty truth or dare because at this point, I’m down,” you mentioned.

Harry looked at you and shrugged before nodding his head. “Why not right? Okay it’s your turn!”

“Okay!” you chuckled. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he smirked.

“Do you prefer the lights on or off?”

“Depends,” he shrugged.

“On?”

“Like the person I’m with… if it was you, I would want them on,” he smirked, and you raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Hey, it’s my turn,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, sorry,” you chuckled, putting your hands up in surrender.

“Okay, truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth,” you said, wanting to play it safe for now.

“Do you like lots of foreplay?”

“Yeah, honestly,” you chuckled, nodding your head.

“Do I have permission to ask what kind of foreplay?” he asked hopefully and you nodded your head.

“Like… when he goes down on me?” you said shyly, and Harry nodded his head, biting his lip.

“Sounds good… Okay, your turn.”

“Truth or dare?” you asked him, playing with your fingers.

“Dare…” he smirked and you chuckled out, thinking for a moment.

“Okay… I dare you to… take your clothes off.”

He raised his eyebrow at you and chuckled softly. “Well that was quick wasn’t it?” he shook his head and stood up for a minute. “Underwear too?”

“Keep those on for now,” you chuckled out and he nodded his head.

“For now huh?” he smirked and you rolled your eyes, watching as he stripped down into nothing but his boxers, sitting back down across from you. “Like what you see?” he smirked and you rolled your eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” you said, feeling dangerous. Harry let out a chuckle and tapped his chin.

“I dare you to come here and give me a hickey?”

Your eyes widened for a moment as he watched your reaction. “Seriously?” you asked, chewing your lip.

“Seriously. You only have one chicken so keep that in mind,” he reminded you and you nodded your head, getting up and crawling over to him, kneeling next to him.

He pulled his hair away from your neck and you took a deep breath, shaking your head. “I can’t believe this,” you chuckled, ducking your head down to his neck. You parted your lips and pressed a slow open mouthed kiss against his neck, closing your eyes.

For a moment, you just used your lips, kissing and sucking at the skin gently, but after a couple of seconds, you pulled your lips back and bared your teeth. You bit down on his neck, causing him to let out a groan. Your smirked, satisfied. Nipping for a couple seconds, you pulled back to see the red, darkened skin. Smiling softly, you pulled back to sit across from him.

“There you go,” you smirked as he reached up to brush his fingers over it.

“Nice…” he chuckled.

“Truth or dare?” you asked him, and you bit your lip.

“Truth,” he spoke, looking at you smugly.

“Have you ever fantasized about doing things with me?” you asked with no regret.

Harry’s eyes widened for a moment, and for a few seconds, he said nothing. You watched him and raised an eyebrow, chuckling out softly. He slowly nodded his head, a tinge of red spreading over his cheeks.

“Really?” you asked, and again he nodded.

“Yeah?”

You giggled softly and bit your lip. “Cute…”

“Truth or dare?” he asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to strip down completely, no underwear, nothing,” he said daringly and you raised your eyebrow.

“Okay,” you said casually, pushing yourself up off of the floor. Sure, being naked in front of your friend wasn’t something that usually happened, but you were oddly not that uncomfortable with it.

Harry watched with big eyes as you pulled your shirt over your head and pushed your jeans down. You were half expecting him to stop you once you were in your bra and panties, but he stayed quiet. You reached behind you and unclipped your bra, sliding it down your arms. When your chest was bare, you looked down at Harry, his eyes stuck open. You smirked softly and pulled down your underwear. When you were completely in the nude, you sat back down with your knees pressed together.

“Truth or dare Harry?”

“Dare…”

“I dare you to take your boxers off…”

He didn’t argue, and they were off quite quickly.

“There… truth or dare,” he smirked at you and you bit your lip, narrowing your eyes.

“Dare…” you said, wondering what on earth he had in mind.

“Hmm…” he thought for a moment, tapping his chin. He had a devious smirk on his face, looking over at you. “I dare you to suck me off.” Your jaw dropped, your eyes widened in shock. He cocked his eyebrow up at you and bit his lip. “If you don’t want to, you can use your chicken babes, just remember that,” he chuckled, but you shook your head.

“No, no, I wanna do it,” you nodded your head, inching closer.

“Yeah?” he chuckled, biting his lip softly.

“Yeah…” you nodded your head, smirking softly.

Harry leaned back against the couch and uncrossed his legs. You bit your lip softly and knelt in between his legs. You wrapped your fingers around his base and gave him a slight squeeze. He was only partially hard right now, but after pumping your hand up and down a couple of times, he was up straight.

“Any time limits?” you asked, licking your lips.

“Five minutes,” he mentioned, putting the timer on his phone and you nodded your head, bending down.

You just did what you normally did. You pressed your lips against his tip softly before letting your lips surround it. For about thirty seconds, you just kept your lips on his tip, flicking your tongue over the top. Your hand stayed wrapped around his base and you started going deeper. You could feel Harry’s eyes on you as you bobbed your head slowly, taking him deeper and deeper every time. Your hand twisted around his base to cover what you couldn’t with your mouth. You pushed your head down and when you could feel him against the back of your throat, you pulled away slightly, deciding just to go about half way. Harry didn’t seem to mind however, his breathing getting heavier as the time ticked on. When the timer on his phone went off, you pulled back and dragged the back of your hand over your lips.

Harry let out an exasperated breath and huffed out. Chuckling softly, you shook your head and leaned back, crossing your legs, not really caring what he saw.

When he looked back up at you, he shook his head and groaned.

“Fucking time limits…” he grumbled and you giggled out softly, biting your lip.

“Yeah, yeah, truth or dare Harry?” you raised your eyebrow.

“Dare,” he said quickly, a hopeful glance on his face.

“I feel like you already know what I’m gonna say,” you chuckled. “But I dare you to eat me out for five minutes.”

“Thank you,” he breathed out and grabbed your ankles, pulling your bum out from under you and making you land on your back on the carpet. You put the timer on his phone again and got ready to hit start. “Ready?”

“Yup,” you said surely, hitting the start button.

Harry pressed his lips to your folds, quickly jutting his tongue out. He didn’t have time to take his time right now. His tongue pressed flat and spread your lips apart, dragging over your hole and up to your clit. You tucked your arms under your head and closed your eyes, bending your knees and letting your legs fall open. Harry focused on your clit. His lips wrapped around the little bundle of nerves, sucking gently and shooting fire through your lower half. Your lips parted as soft little pants fell from your lips. You couldn’t help it when one of your hands reached down to push his head deeper into you. He dropped his head slightly to press his tongue against your entrance his nose pressing to your clit and the air hitting it as that was where his oxygen source was at the moment. Shaking his head back and forth slight, he curled his tongue and sucked on the wet skin, making raspberry sounds with his mouth. Pulling back for a moment, he licked his lips clean and blew out a breath before completely burying his face back into you, snogging your sex with no set direction.

You moaned out deeply and tangled your fingers deeply into his hair, trying to get him closer. The timer on the phone went off and he pulled his head away. You groaned out in frustration, looking up at him. His lips were glistening with your wetness.

“Truth or dare…” he breathed out, his hands pressing against the back of your thighs.

“Dare…” you murmured out.

“I dare you to let me make you cum…” he murmured.

You nodded your head quickly and Harry wasted no time, pushing two of his fingers up into you. Your mouth fell open again and your head fell back against the carpet. His two fingers, middle and pointer pressed as deep as they could into you before curling upwards, searching eagerly for that special spot. You whined out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face down to your hardened nipples. Harry took the hint quickly and chuckled deeply before he bared his teeth and bit down on the sensitive bud, not letting up on his hand between your legs.

You cried out quickly and tried to lift your hips off the floor, wanting more. Harry’s thumb quickly went to your clit and began rubbing harsh, firm circles against it. You held his head down to your chest and groaned out deeply, arching your back slightly. Harry grunted out as he dug his fingers deeply into you, panting out heavily against your chest. His thumb flicked over you’re your clit, pushing you to the breaking point. You let out a cry and closed your thighs around his hand, writhing under him.

Harry breathed out heavily against your chest, his hand getting your wetness all over. It spread along the insides of your thighs and began to leak slowly down towards the carpet. You whined out again and dug your fingers into his scalp. Harry showed no sign of letting up, bringing your orgasm on strong. He was really, really determined.

Your mouth dropped open when that feeling hit. Your muscles jerked under him and your toes curled under. Harry stilled his hand in you, smirking when your muscles clenched around him. He pumped his fingers slowly to ride things out, taking it a little easier on your sensitive clit.

When things started to come down slowly, you rolled your head from side to side, putting a hand over your forehead. Harry pulled away from you and sucked his fingers clean. You slowly pushed yourself up, everything still tingling. You squeezed your legs together.

“How good of a friend am I huh?” he smirked and you slid your hands over your face, groaning out.

“I can’t believe you did that…”

“Did you like it though?” he inquired and you lowered your hands just below your eyes, nodding your head. He chuckled and rubbed your knees gently. “Well good.”

“Yeah…” you giggled out softly, grabbing your clothes off of the floor and pulling them back on.

“Hey,” he pouted, grabbing his boxers.

“What?” you chuckled softly.

“I liked looking at you naked.”

“That’s not weird,” you chuckled, rolling your eyes.

Harry chuckled and finally let out a yawn, picking everything up off of the floor. You stayed on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He cleaned up all the glasses and pizza boxes as you watched on the floor.

“This doesn’t make things weird does it?” you asked out of curiosity.

“No, why would it?” he shrugged.

“You are aware of what just happened right?” you continued and he nodded his head.

“Yeah babes, I am,” he chuckled, looking down at you. “It doesn’t make anything weird. Not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“Yeah. But you’ve never like… done that before…”

“And you’ve never sucked me off either but was it weird when you did it?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

You smiled softly at him and pushed yourself up, rubbing his arms gently. “You’re sweet. Better than any other guy by the way.”

“Good,” he chuckled, rubbing your shoulders gently. “We should get to bed. C’mon…” he said softly before taking your hand and guiding you up the stairs.


End file.
